The Draconian Tail
by Undying Demon
Summary: What would happen if Harry was Saphire's soulmate? Let's find out shall we? Rated M for blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing you fools. Nothing! because if I did the Harry potter books would be different and all the movies would be narrated by Morgan Freeman.

**a/n This is the first fanfic on this account but not my first account my other account is undead demon and it is not working for some reason.**

Chapter One

Harry gasped as the pain intensified his heart beating against his chest. The burning spreading yearning to kill him but he grimly held on.

It was a week after his godfather died, a week of depression and torment at the hands of the Dursley's they being the pricks they were constantly giving him chores. During this time Harry had been having dreams about a beautiful lady with scarlet hair turning into a dragon and talking to him through a mind link to his mind to his very soul. "Find Eragon." she would say then she would touch Harry's forehead and He would wake up. This time was different when he woke up he was engulfed in a haze of burning pain like the Crutacius but worse. As the pain intensified Harry screamed and Disappeared off the face of the planet Earth.

When Harry woke up he felt something like a twig poking him in the back and he opened his eyes which proved to be a mistake as his headache exploded in a plethora of colors and agony. Like if Voldemort ever made his own rainbow. The thought of which made Harry snort which flooded his senses with smells stronger than he had ever experienced.

Harry braved opening his eyes again and thanked the gods it didn't hurt this time. As he stood up he noticed a heavy wieght on his back and that he could see without the need for glasses.

He took in his surroundings and noted that he was in a clearing of trees with scattered ponds varying in size. He walked over to one of the ponds and nearly fainted when he saw his reflection. His skin had light patterns in it like scales and his hair was long black and silky. It had white tips that ended around mid chest. He turned around and felt dizzy when he saw a pair of sleek black wings tucked into the small of his back. He scratched his head and noticed that his nails were longer and sharp. Harry sighed and wished he had something besides his pyjama bottoms to cover himself. 'bugger all!' he thought and waved his hand jumping back when clothes started materializing on his body it started with trainers and ended with a knee long leather jacket. Harry just finished looking himself over in the pond when he heard voices. Quickly he turned towards the direction it came from and came face to face with a saphire dragon an middle aged man and a teenager with sandy hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update Time!**

a/n So first things first thanks all for following and reviewing and for those who want to know no for gods sake is Saphire going to stay in dragon form how would her and Harry work out the kinks? Now for personal responses.

jediknight42: Yes Harry is half human half dragon also known as Draconian. Saphire will be taking the same form as the woman in the dreams so that Harry and her can be in a relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n sorry about the wait all you draconian fans I have had some issues to deal with at school. So here is the long awaited Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

Harry just finished looking himself over in the pond when he heard voices. Quickly he turned towards the direction it came from and came face to face with a saphire dragon an middle aged man and a teenager with sandy hair.

**This Time:**

"Who are you?" The sandy haired boy said instantly pulling out a worn sword as the middle aged man did the same with a shining red blade.

"What are you?" said the older male before Harry could finish. Approaching and raising his sword as if to hit Harry.

Both attacking males were knocked off their feet by the dragon's tale and pinned by her blue fore legs.

"_Stop that's my mate!" _The the dragon screamed into their minds making all three wince slightly.

"What do you mean by mate?!" Harry and the sandy haired boy exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other slightly surprised.

"_Hadrian James Potter you are my mate." _the dragon replied. Suddenly Harry recognized the voice of the lady from his dreams. He just stared at her not being able to connect her to the beautiful human in his dreams. Harry was startled out of his thoughts when the dragon touched him with her jaw. Harry was engulfed in pain and started reliving memories of a war between dragons and elves. He relived memories that weren't his but hers, Saphire's. He relived the escape at the hands of the female elf and the sandy haired boy finding her. He relived the journey the were on to find the Varden and he learned that her words were true he was her mate. He felt one more burst of pain and woke up. He was lying next to the girl from his dreams and he noticed that she just like him had scale like skin talons and wings. The deadly appendages did nothing to distract him from here beauty. She opened her eyes which were a sterling silver and faced him.

"It worked." she said breathlessly. Harry smiled rolled her over to face him and engulfed her lips with his. The heat from her lips blew his mind away and he let himself get lost in the kiss. They were interrupted by Brom exclaiming.

"What in the name of Galbatorix just happened?!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/n So I'm still in Highschool but at least for this week i should be able to post fairly often.

Toodles, Undying Demon

P.S Since there is a rule about responding to reviews in your fic please contact me at manymarshall617  take that society!

Chapter 3

Last Time

"It worked." she said breathlessly. Harry smiled rolled her over to face him and engulfed her lips with his. The heat from her lips blew his mind away and he let himself get lost in the kiss. They were interrupted by Brom exclaiming.

"What in the name of Galbatorix just happened?!"

This Time

"It worked!" Saphire repeated.

"Yes now what worked?!" Brom said gruffly.

"We bonded." Harry said simply and proceeded to get to his feet and offer his hand to his mate. She thanked him and took his hand and smiled when nothing happened. After she was on her feet Eragon butted in.

"Does that mean I'm not a Dragon Rider?" he asked slightly apprehensive.

"You are still a Dragon Rider. But instead of a dragon you are riding the mate of a Draconian." Brom said.

"What is a Draconian?" Eragon asked Brom.

"It is a Dragon in human form who controls the very flow of magic. At the age that magic seems fit the Draconian transform into their hybrid form and are transported to their mate. Up until today I didn't believe that they even existed." Brom answered

"But how am I supposed to fly if she is in this form." Eragon asked.

"I can switch between this form and my dragon form at will." Saphire answered.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked Brom

"Eragon needs training in magic and swordsmanship. Can you show him how to do magic?" Brom asked Harry. To which he smiled and chuckled making Eragon shiver in apprehension

"Oh I think I can accommodate."


	5. Chapter 5

a/n some stuff has come up but I shall still try and keep updating so be patient and here is the next chap fellow demons

Chapter 5

Last Time

"Eragon needs training in magic and swordsmanship. Can you show him how to do magic?" Brom asked Harry. To which he smiled and chuckled making Eragon shiver in apprehension

"Oh I think I can accommodate."

This Time (Two weeks later)

Harry smiled as Eragon successfully lifted the boulder into the air something that should've taken months of training to do. Eragon had progressed in record time with Harry's leadership

surprising Saphire and even Brom. Now Harry was building up Eragon's store of magic.

Unlike Harry the magic users in this land had a limited amount of magic available to them.

"How's he coming love?" Saphire said as she walked up behind him with her dress gently swishing back and forth.

"His progression is truly amazing. What are you doing?" Harry asked Saphire.

"Brom wants to make it to the Varden by tomorrow. We are leaving in an hour." She said then hugged him putting her arms around his neck while he did the same.

"I'm worried what will happen when we get to the Varde if they'll accept us." She said. Harry bent down gave her a chaste kiss and looked her in the eye.

"If they don't accept us I will make them." Harry said his voice growing hard.

"Harry, Eragon, Saphira! We're leaving!" They heard Brom yell. They started packing and were just finishing when Brom came into view.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked everyone. After he received three affirmatives he started jogging in the same direction they had been moving for the past couple weeks. Harry passed the time by talking to Saphire and Eragon. They ended up camping in a clearing close to a small stream. It was ringed with ancient oak trees and was relatively dry compared to some other areas.

When they awoke the next morning they continued their quick pace relatively easily. At about midday they stopped in front of a worn cliff side in the middle a waterfall cascaded over the rocks at the bottom. They were about to sling off their packs when two identical voices inturupted them.

"What do you think you're doing?!"


	6. Chapter 6

a/n What is up everyone? You may have noticed that I am updating quite frequently but I can't promise that it will stay that way. Well enough with the depressing stuff I have a surprise for you in this chapter

Chapter 6

Last Time

When they awoke the next morning they continued their quick pace relatively easily. At about midday they stopped in front of a worn cliff side in the middle a waterfall cascaded over the rocks at the bottom. They were about to sling off their packs when two identical voices interrupted them.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

This Time

Two men stepped out from behind a tree. They had ginger hair and Harry recognized them immediately.

"Fred, George! What are you doing here?!" Harry yelled and scrambled toward them hugging them.

"Well me and Forge thought it"

"Would be a good idea"

"To use the portkey"

"Luna gave us to"

"Find our Mate" they said finishing each other's sentences.

"You have a mate too? Who is it?" Harry asked curiously. The twins just looked over Harry's shoulder at Eragon and Harry understood.

"Both of you? Since when did you swing that bat?"

"Always dear Harrikins. Why do think we hung out with Jordan so much?" Fred asked.

"I didn't need to know that." Harry said slightly green. "Also how did Luna know who your mate was?"

"who knows." George said simply

"Do you want to come with us? We are headed to a place that fight the tyranny in this place?" Harry asked them both instantly agreed and chuckled."What's so funny?" Harry asked them.

"You still have your saving people thing" They both said. Harry just grumbled and turned around and faced the rest of his group.

"These are my friends Fred and George. They are from the same place I come from." He explained to them. Even after his explanation Brom was still looking at them suspiciously. They were right about to set out on their walk when they heard a female voice say from behind them.

"Get on the ground before I put a arrow in your head!"


End file.
